Recuerdos
by Sirayuki-chan
Summary: Rin es una estudiante de universidad que va a pasar unas vacaciones a la casa de Inuyasha, un amigo, pero devido a unos problemas de espacio tendrá que quedarse en casa de su hermano, su próximo profesor. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Sirayuki-chan: Bueno….este es mi primer fic….no se como me quedará pero espero que os guste. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenece son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Tormenta**

Mierda ya llego tarde otra vez…

- que Rin-chan, ¿ya llegas tarde otra vez?

- ¡Higurashi-san!

- te he dicho mil veces que me llames Kagome a secas….

- y yo t he dicho cien mil veces que me llames solo Rin Higur- Kagome la lanzo una mirada de esas que matan- Kagome…, oye ¡que llegamos tarde! ¡¿Cómo es qué estas tan tranquila?!

- fácil, hoy no hay clases.

- ¡¿Nani?!

- Rin…nos dieron las vacaciones de verano ayer…

- ¿Entonces a que llego tarde si puede saberse?

- aish que memoria tienes…Inuyasha te está esperando en la estación para ir a Osaka.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Adiós Higurashi-san!

Se quedó quieta, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me alejaba. _______________________________________________________________

- ¡¡Inuyasha-kun!!

- ¡Llámame Inuyasha a secas!

- ¿Por qué me pasa a mí esto?

- Por que la autora es una vaga y no le apetece andarse con rodeos.

- Ahora lo entiendo….

- En fin sube al coche y vámonos

Abrí la puerta del asiento del copiloto mi senté sobre el asiento del Ford Fiesta rojo de Inuyasha, me abroché el cinturón y cerré la puerta, creo que me pasé de fuerza porque el coche se balanceó violentamente.

- oye que el coche es nuevo a ver si tenemos más cuidadito….

- perdón

- oye Rin hay una cosa q debes saber…

- ¿el qué?

- No puedes hospedarte en mi casa

- ¡¿NANI?!

- es que a Kagome también la apetece venir y Sango y Miroku ya se han instalado….no los puedo echar

- no te preocupes eres mi mejor amigo y te apoyo con lo de Kagome pero me podrías haber avisado antes y me quedaba en Akita, prefiero eso a estar sola en un hotel….

- no estarás en un hotel, tranquila.

- ¿entonces….?

- te quedarás con mi hermano, Sesshomaru.

- ¿qué? ¡Eso es aún peor!

- tranquila que te puedo asegurar que no es un pervertido ni nada por el estilo…

- ya pero con ese nombre… (N de la A: sessho significa muerte y maru es un complemento que se añade a algunos sustantivos para convertirlos en nombres propios masculinos) parece un asesino en serie que quieres que te diga….

- En cierto modo lo es -puse cara asustada- pero solo por su humor y por las miradas que lanza….-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peliblanco- pero no debes preocuparte….

- pues tal como me lo describes no parece el tipo de persona que se ofrezca voluntario para alojar extraños en su casa….

- el se ofreció "amablemente" cuando mi padre amenazó con quedarse su sueldo.

- ¿cuántos años tiene?

- 19

- entonces, ¿dejó los estudios?- ese tipo cada vez me daba mas mala espina.

- No, lo que pasa es que el señorito superdotado de las narices el nuevo profesor de nuestra universidad.

- ¡¿nani?!- lo que pensaba sobre él cambió totalmente, pasé de tener miedo a que me hiciese algo malo a tener miedo de que me cogiese manía y me suspendiese, además sentía en parte admiración por él.

- se sacó el doctorado en medicina este año, en Oxford- especificó Inuyasha

Eso solo empeoraba las cosas, seguramente sería un engreído, un ególatra y un egoísta, sabía que estaba mal que le juzgase sin conocerle pero yo era de esas personas que juzgaban a las personas antes de conocerlas, en ese momento Inuyasha me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-¡uuu! ¡Mi canción favorita que bien! - puso la radio a todo volumen y ya no me pude volver a concentrar así que me acomode en el asiento, apoye la cabeza en la ventana y me puse a mirar por la ventana. Aun era de día pero el había poca luz puesto que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubarrones, probablemente habría un gran tormenta. Hacía mucho viento, eso se notaba por que los pequeños árboles y arbustos que había a ambos lados de la carretera eran zarandeados. Era un terreno llano y estaba casi todo desierto, salvo por los hoteles y bares de carretera, que empezaban a encender sus neones. Debí quedarme dormida por que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que empezó a llover. Al cabo de un rato desperté al oír que Inuyasha me llamaba.

- Hemos llegado, probablemente hoy mi hermano llegue tarde, así que hasta mañana no le conocerás. Aquí tienes las llaves, la redonda es la de la puerta exterior y la cuadrada la de la puerta de la casa.

- Gracias Inuyasha.

- Adiós Rin, hablamos mañana.

- Adiós.

Me quede parada en medio de la lluvia viendo como se perdía el coche de Inuyasha tras una esquina. Se respiraba un aire limpio a pesar de ser una gran ciudad, esto se debía probablemente a la proximidad al mar. La calle en la que se situaba la casa era muy bonita, en las aceras había unos cerezos en fila, no tenían el esplendor que tenían en primavera pero eran igualmente bonitos. Las casas que había en la calle eran todas muy grandes, parecían pequeñas mansiones, no eran todas iguales, cada una era diferente, diferente fachada, diferente color….sin embargo todas tenían una cosa en común, bastaba con mirarlas de reojo para saber que allí vivía gente rica. Cada vez sentía más fascinación por ese Sesshomaru, no podía esperar a mañana para verle. Cogí la maleta, me giré hacía la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura un rayo rasgó el cielo, apenas unos segundos más tarde llego el trueno.

- Mierda esto pinta mal- susurre para mi misma me dan mucho miedo las tormentas e iba a pasar la noche en una casa desconocida y muy grande, además la mayor parte de la noche estaría sola, de repente aquellas casas que antes se me antojaban lujos y bonitas se volvieron tenebrosas a mis ojos, no quería entrar en aquella tenebrosa mansión, pero tampoco quería quedarme parada bajo la lluvia, así que me arme de valor y metí la llave en la cerradura.

_______________________________________________________________

Sirayuki-chan: Bueno pues aquí esta el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, prometo continuarlo hasta el final, aunque no reciba ningún review (porfis si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer mandadme uno). Probablemente tardaré bastante en subir el próximo capítulo. Gracias a todos los que me leáis, mandéis o no review. Osaka y Akita son ciudades japonesas, aunque Akita es más bien un pueblo grande. Lo que está entre paréntesis son mis comentarios y nani significa que o como, espero haber aclarado todas las dudas pero si queda alguna avisadme.

Sesshomaru: si que se enrolla a escribir la tía.

Sirayuki-chan: cállate ¬¬. ¡Espero que hayáis tenido una feliz Navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

Sirayuki-chan: aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Lo subí más rápido de lo que pensaba…

______________________________________________________________________

**En la noche**

El jardín de la casa era enorme. El césped estaba cuidado, había algunos arbustos dispersados que tenían pinta de haber sido podados hace poco. En el lado izquierdo había un sauce llorón y junto a él una gran piscina. Era un jardín realmente bonito y la casa de cerca era más impresionante, tenía las paredes blancas estaba hecha con formas geométricas, generalmente cuadrados. Tenía forma de ele caída hacia la derecha, en el hueco libre había porche con suelo de madera, unas sillas de exterior de madera con el cojín blanco y una mesa de madera. Cuando acabé de contemplar la pequeña mansión del hermano de Inuyasha camine hacia la puerta y repetí lo que había hecho con la puerta exterior, metí la llave y abrí la puerta.

El interior tenía las paredes también blancas, lo que daba sensación de frío. Todos los muebles tenían pinta de ser muy caros, eran de aire moderno pero también había algunos que debían ser bastante antiguos. Cuando vi el interior de la casa lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza fue: "¿De dónde saca el dinero este chico?", pero enseguida dejé de pensar en ello enseguida porque en ese momento se me vino a la mente un gran problema, ¿cuál era mi habitación? Iba a buscar el teléfono para llamar a Inuyasha cuando me percaté de que en el pequeño armario de la entrada había un sobre en el que ponía: "para Rin-san", lo abrí y había una nota en la que ponía que mi habitación era subiendo las escalera la primera a la derecha firmada por Sesshomaru, había que reconocer que tenía una letra muy bonita. Subí las escaleras de madera a juego con la tarima y abrí la primera puerta que vi a la derecha. La habitación estaba oscura como la boca del lobo pero, en el momento en el que me disponía a entrar, un rayo iluminó la habitación produciendo tétricas sombras. Pegué un pequeño grito y me caí al suelo, por primera vez me alegré de estar sola, cualquiera que me hubiese visto habría pensado: "¿De dónde se ha escapado esa loca?" y no le culpo, la verdad, yo habría pensado lo mismo, a pesar del miedo que arremetía con fuerza en mi interior entré en la habitación y busqué el interruptor para encender la luz lo más rapito posible. La habitación tenía una gran ventana enfrente de la puerta y paralela a ella había una cama de matrimonio con dosel. El dosel y el edredón era blancos y los cojines eran dorados, blancos o con dibujos en dorado sobre blanco. Había un armario de madera oscura y las paredes eran, como no, blancas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra del mismo color que la madera del armario y tenía algunos dibujos dorados, la habitación era bonita y no daba nada de miedo entonces me avergoncé aún más por mi reacción anterior. Puse mi ropa en el armario, me puse el pijama y me disponía a entrar a la cama cuando me di cuenta de que no había cenado. Sesshomaru parecía una persona considerada así que igual me había dejado algo de cena, pero no sabía donde estaba la cocina y no quería perderme en una casa tan grande y acabar teniendo que pedir ayuda, eso no, así que abrí la cama, me metí y esperé a quedarme dormida.

No podía conciliar el sueño. La tormenta arreciaba con fuerza, además había dormido bastante en el coche de Inuyasha. Tenía mucho miedo y la habitación no me era familiar lo cual no ayudaba. Estaba hecha un ovillo cuando oí que la puerta se abría. Supuse que sería Sesshomaru, pero mi imaginación se dejo llevar por el miedo y me entró la duda de si no sería un asesino. Salí de la cama y me dirigí con mucho sigilo a la habitación de la que procedían los ruidos. Si veía que Sesshomaru había llegado me sentiría más tranquila pues así sabría que no estaba sola. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta así que me asomé por la puerta. El chico que se encontré en la habitación se trataba sin duda del hermano de Inuyasha, tenía el pelo plateado y los ojos amarillos, al igual que Inuyasha, pero si Inuyasha era guapo este lo era mucho más (lo siento por las/os que no opinen lo mismo, es mi fic). Estaba desabrochándose la camisa así que decide irme para dejarle cambiarse aunque algo en mi interior me impedía irme de ahí. Estaba dándome la vuelta para marcharme cuando…

-¿Se puede saber que haces ahí?

Mierda, la había cagado, ¿cómo me había descubierto? Estaba segura de haber sido muy sigilosa y cauta, pero ese no era e mejor momento para preguntas así que…

-Es que…. Venía…. a comprobar que no era ningún ladrón ni nada por el estilo-en realidad no mentía en parte era lo que había ido a hacer.

-Ya… ¿Y si no me has visto nuca como ibas a distinguirlo?

-Bueno…es…que como eres hermano de Inuyasha supuse que se parecerían y la verdad es que se parecen bastante….-eso pareció ofenderle así que cambié de tema-te dejo solo para que te cambies…

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándome fijamente con su camisa blanca casi completamente desabrochada y tuve que bajar la cabeza para que no se diese cuenta de que me ponía colorada.

-¿Qué son esas confianzas? ni que nos conociésemos de toda la vida, trátame con más respeto.

-S...si.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Y pegó un portazo que apoco me quedo sin nariz. Me dirigí hacía mi cuarto con la cara como un tomate, por la vergüenza y por… ¿por qué narices me había puesto colorada al verle? Había visto a un millón de hombres sin camiseta en la playa y nunca me había pasado eso… Iba tan concentrada que cuando subía las escaleras…Pum, me di de narices contra la escalera.

-¡Cuidado no me vallas manchar el suelo de sangre!

Que pena que no me saliese sangre solo para ponerle el suelo perdido. Seguí subiendo hacía mi cuarto y cuando llegué entré corriendo y me escondí entre las sábanas para no salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osaka**

Me desperté a las diez y media al notar que penetraba algo de luz por la ventana. Había estado lloviendo toda la noche y aunque había algunos claros en el cielo seguramente seguiría lloviendo todo el día. No sabía si bajar a la cocina a desayunar, pues aunque ahora podría encontrarla siguiendo el olor a tostadas me daba vergüenza encontrarme con él después de lo de anoche. Finalmente me decidí a bajar, dado que tenía bastante hambre, así que me vestí, pues no creía que en una casa tan elegante fuese correcto bajar en pijama, como era costumbre en mi casa.

La cocina era fácil de encontrar, según bajabas las escaleras había dos pasillos, el que había cogido para ir a las escaleras cuando llegué y otro en cullo fondo había una puerta de madera por la que se entraba a la habitación que buscaba, la cocina.

Me quede parada frente a la puerta un buen rato con la mano en el pomo, sentía un hormigueo en el estómago solo con pensar en que el estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente me decidí a entrar pues si él salía no quería darle más motivos para burlarse de mí, así que cogí aire y entré.

La cocina era grande frente a la puerta había cuatro encimeras, sobre dos de ellas estaban la vitro cerámica y el fregadero. La parte superior de las encimeras era metálica y la inferior de madera. El frigorífico situado a la izquierda de las encimeras era también metálico y tenía dos puertas, de esos que tienen una especie de grifo por el que salen agua y hielo. En el centro de la sala había una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas a juego a su alrededor.

Busqué por toda la cocina pero no le vi., sin embargo había un señor de edad avanzada, de corta estatura y calvo que se encontraba frente a los fogones. Al oír mis pasos sobre el suelo de mármol se giró hacía mí, de modo que quedamos cara a cara.

Tenía los ojos verdes y saltones y la nariz afilada, lo que le daba aspecto de sapo. Le estaba haciendo un reconocimiento a conciencia cuando habló.

- ¿Va quedarse ahí parada toda la vida o va a sentarse?

- Si, si ahora me siento- mientras me dirigía al asiento se quedó mirándome con una ceja arqueada.

- Soy Jaken, el mayordomo.

- Encantada, yo soy Rin.

- Bien señorita Rin, ¿quiere café?

Odiaba el café, siempre desayunaba leche con Cola-Cao, pero temiendo que el señor Sapo se lo contase y luego Sesshomaru se burlase de mí, decidí tomarme el café aunque fuese lo último que hiciese. Siempre fui un poco exagerada.

- Si, póngame una taza, por favor.

Me puso una taza de porcelana sobre un pequeño plato del mismo material. Me quede mirando el líquido con la nariz arrugada. Jaken pareció darse cuenta.

- ¿Quiere azúcar?

- Eh…si, por supuesto.

Puso sobre la mesa un bote de cristal lleno de terrones de azúcar con unas pequeñas pinzas metálicas. Cogí dos terrones, los puse en el café y empecé a removerlo. Puede que con el azúcar aquella bebida tan amarga se dulcificase y así me la podría tomar más fácilmente.

Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron interminables acabé el café, lo acompañe con una tostada, sino no me lo podría haber tomado. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando pensé que una ducha no me vendría mal.

- Señor Sa- estuve apunto de llamarle señor Sapo en voz alta- Jaken, ¿podría indicarme la ubicación del baño?

- Es la puerta que está al lado de su habitación.

- Muchas gracias.

Subí por las escaleras y antes de ir al baño pasé por mi habitación paro coger el neceser. No lo había sacado de la maleta, de hecho era lo único que quedaba en ella, por lo que no me costó encontrarlo. Lo cogí y me dirigí al baño.

En cuanto vi. el baño supe que no lo compartiría con él, pues los estantes que había al lado del espejo estaban vacíos. Era una habitación rectangular de tamaño medio, al fondo había una bañera de hidromasaje con ducha y en la pared izquierda estaban el lavamanos, encima un espejo y a ambos lados de este los estantes. En la pared derecha había un retrete y un vide blancos, al igual que la bañera y el lavamanos. Las paredes estaban hechas de azulejos blancos y el suelo era de mármol blanco.

Cerré la puerta con pestillo, Inuyasha me había asegurado que Sesshomaru no era un pervertido, pero no dijo nada de Jaken. Empecé a llenar la bañera, siempre me duchaba y había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me relajé en la bañera. Mientras esta se llenaba comencé a desvestirme, cuando acabé la bañera aún no estaba tan llena como me gustaría, así que empecé a buscar la toalla, pues no la había visto por ninguna parte. En los estantes de al lado del espejo seguro que no estaba, miré en los cajones de debajo del lavamanos y nada. El único sitio en el que no había mirado era en el vide. Me dirigí hacia el y levanté la tapa. Ahí estaba, parecía que lo habían hecho a posta porque, ¿a quién se le ocurriría mirar a ver si esta la toalla en el vide?

Puse la toalla sobre la tapa del inodoro y me metí a la bañera, que ya se había llenado a mi gusto. El contacto del agua caliente me hizo pegar un bote, me había pasado de caliente. Aunque fuese verano y estuviésemos a cuarenta grados siempre me bañaba o duchaba con agua caliente, nunca con agua fría. Me había artado de esperar y no iba a echar agua fría hasta que el agua estuviese a mi gusto, así que igualmente me metí. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al agua.

Mientras me bañaba oí que sonaba el teléfono. Decidí que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en el agua, así que me dispuse a salir. Me vestí, vacié la bañera, guardé la toalla en un cajón y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigía a la cocina cuando me encontré con Jaken por el pasillo.

- El señor Inuyasha llamó hace diez minutos para avisar de que vendría a recogerla en media hora, la quedan veinte minutos para prepararse.

- Muchas gracias.

Ya estaba preparada así que subí a mi cuarto a leer un rato. Cogí mi libro favorito, uno de Poe, y me tumbé sobre la cama. Solo tuve quince minutos de lectura ya que Inuyasha llegó antes de lo previsto.

Me despedí de Jaken, crucé el jardín, cerré la puerta de casa y me subí a uno de los asientos traseros del coche de Inuyasha, pues el del copiloto estaba ocupado.

- Hola a todos y gracias por venir a buscarme.- Sango y Miroku también iban en el coche.

- Bueno, podéis sentiros afortunados, hoy seré vuestro guía turístico, mañana iré a por Kagome y luego no creo que valla a tener tiempo, así que tenemos que ir rapidito, así que no os pongáis pesados.- dijo Inuyasha, quien empezaba a arrancar el coche.

- Oye Inuyasha, ¿no iba a venir Kagome en tren? ¿Por qué vas a ir a buscarla?- pregunto Miroku pensativo.

- ¿Quieres qué te enseñe la ciudad o no?

El resto del día estuvimos dando vueltas por los principales lugares turísticos de la ciudad, cuando dijo que rápido no mentía, apenas llegábamos a un sitio, ya nos poníamos de camino a otro. También nos enseño donde estaban las tiendas más importantes y, en mi caso, como ir de casa de Sesshomaru a la suya.

Aunque todos los sitios a los que íbamos eran diferentes todos tenían una cosa en común, Miroku era arrastrado de la oreja por Sango y, al final, por Inuyasha, quien acabó harto de que le hiciese perder el tiempo coqueteando con todas las chicas guapas que veía.

Tras una larga jornada en la que todos acabamos con los pies hechos polvo, Inuyasha se dirigió a su casa, yo insistí en que no quería que me llevase, pues quería aprenderme bien el camino.

- ¿Seguro qué no quieres que te lleve a casa Rin?

- Seguro, cuanto antes me aprenda el camino mejor, además creo que ya sé más o menos por donde debo ir.

- Esta bien, pero si tienes algún problema llámame al móvil.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Tras despedirme de ellos me puse en camino. Conforme me iba alejando del centro de la ciudad se veían menos neones y las calles se volvían más oscuras. No me encontré con mucha gente, lo cual me dio cierta sensación de intranquilidad. Tenía la sensación de que había un hombre siguiéndome, pues allí por donde yo giraba el me seguía. Quise asegurarme, así que empecé a coger todos los desvíos que encontraba y él iba todo el rato detrás de mí.

Al salir a una calle que daba a una gran carretera me di cuenta de que me había perdido, si no fuese porque me estaban siguiendo habría llamado a Inuyasha, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, eché a correr calle abajo con la esperanza de encontrarme con alguien y pedirle ayuda. Mi acosador empezó a correr, menos mal que ese día llevaba unas deportivas y no unos tacones. Vi una luz en la carretera, se acercaba un coche a lo lejos. Al distraerme observando al coche no me di cuenta de que había una baldosa levantada y tropecé con ella. Había sacado bastante ventaja a mi perseguidor pero no me daría tiempo a levantarme y echar a correr además, aunque me hubiese dado tiempo me había hecho daño en un pie y aquel hombre no tardaría en alcanzarme.

Fui hacia atrás a rastras, cuando el coche que había visto se paro a mi lado pensando que era un cómplice de aquel hombre fui llorando hasta la pared, donde apoyé mi espalda. Entonces se abrió la ventanilla.

- ¿Rin?, no esperaba verte por aquí.-allí estaba él, tan tranquilo, como si encontrarse a un chica llorando, tirada en la calle que huye al ver un coche fuese lo más normal del mundo. Con un hilo de voz dije.

- Me persiguen.-en su semblante siempre tranquilo pudo notarse un atisbo de seriedad.

- Sube.

Sin perder ni un instante subí cojeando al coche. Me senté aún temblando. Mientras arrancaba dijo.

-Ponte el cinturón.

Me lo puse con manos temblorosas. Cuando pasamos con el coche por donde estaba mi perseguidor no me atreví a mirar, no quería ver la cara que podría tener aquel hombre.

Cuando empecé a calmarme me sacudió una oleada de pensamientos, ¿cómo es que me había encontrado con Sesshomaru en un lugar tan poco transitado como aquel en el momento oportuno?, eran demasiadas coincidencias, ¿acaso él también me seguía? No me sentía con valor suficiente como para hacer estas preguntas al que ahora era mi salvador, así que decidí dejarlo para otro momento más adecuado, aunque la idea me inquietaba no quería parecer desagradecida.

_______________________________________________________________

Sirayuki-chan: ¡Tachan!, a partir de ahora haré los capítulos más largos. ¿Fue este lo suficiente mente largo?


	4. Chapter 4

Sirayuki-chan: cuarto capítulo.

_______________________________________________________________

**Miedo**

Durante el resto del viaje ninguno de los dos habló. Yo aún temblaba, era una persona de esas que se impresionan con mucha facilidad, y el hecho de que alguien me hubiese estado siguiendo me había dejado marcada.

Cuando llegábamos a su casa empezó a llover, justo lo que me faltaba. Cuando entramos oí que cerraba con llave, lo cual me tranquilizó, pero no lo suficiente. Subí a mi cuarto, no quería estar sola tenía la sensación de que aún tenía detrás a ese hombre, que pena que la habitación no tuviese pestillo.

Me metí en la cama, sabía que no iba a poder dormirme pero me sentía más segura bajo las sabanas.

Tenía un miedo horrible, tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre estaba en la habitación y me atacaría en cualquier momento. Estaba sentada con la espalda en la pared, abrazada a un cojín. Se abrió la puerta y una gota de sudor frió me recorrió la espalda. Era él, entro en total silenció y a la luz de un rayo pude observar que se había sentado en una esquina mirando a la ventana. Aquello me dio cierta tranquilidad y pude dormir, mas no de un tirón, la misma pesadilla me asaltaba a cada momento: una acera sin fin, intentaba correr pero mis piernas no me obedecían y aquel hombre me daba alcance.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ojeras y sudorosa, él ya no estaba. Me levanté después de echar una mirada por toda la habitación, para asegurarme de que no había nadie, y me dirigí a la parte de la moqueta en la que él se había sentado. La moqueta aún estaba caliente, así que se debía haber ido hace poco.

Me vestí y bajé a la cocina mirando a mis espaldas cada vez que oía un ruido. Como siempre allí estaba Jaken que me había servido lo mismo que la vez anterior, la maldita taza de café y una tostada, además de un zumo de naranja. No estaba de humor como para pasar por lo del café otra vez, así que me tomé solo el zumo y la tostada.

- ¿Vas a salir hoy, Rin?-dijo el señor Sapo, que, al parecer, me había perdido todo el respeto.

- No, hoy me quedaré aquí.- ni se me había pasado abandonar la casa, ¿y si ese hombre me estaba esperando a la puerta?- ¿puede indicarme dónde está el salón?

- Según vienes a la cocina, a la derecha hay una puerta que da aun pasillo en cuyo final está el salón.

- Muchas gracias.

Me fui a mi cuarto para coger un libro y leerlo tranquilamente. Cuando llovía copiosamente, como ese día, era lo que más me gustaba. Cogí el libro de Poe y bajé al salón.

Cuando entre a la habitación en lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en una figura de cabello plateado que miraba como llovía por la ventana.

- Hola- saludó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Hola.

Calló y yo me quedé plantada en donde estaba, no sabía muy bien que hacer, ¿entablaba conversación?, ¿callaba y me sentaba? Me decidí por la segunda opción. Me senté en un sillón rojo y me puse a leer. No podía concentrar en la lectura. Por una parte la imagen de ese hombre aún me venía a la mente y por otra el silencio me incomodaba bastante.

- Rin, ¿estás bien?

- Si-

- ¿Seguro?

- Si.- no pareció muy convencido

- ¿Por qué quieres ser médico?- ¿a santo de qué venía esa pregunta ahora?, pareció adivinar mis pensamientos- estás estudiando medicina, ¿por qué?

- Porque…-la pregunta me había pillado desprevenida así que tardé un poco en contestar- cuando asesinaron a mi familia me quede con la sensación de que les podía haber curado y salvado, por eso ahora quiero aprender medicina, para poder curar a las personas que me importan y las que no.

Se calló y pensé que ya había metido la pata, que mi argumento le había parecido estúpido e infantil.

Pasaron las horas y empecé a tener hambre, no me preocupé pues al fin y al cabo en toda casa se come.

- Vas a comer aquí- no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Tras pronunciar esas palabras salió de la habitación y cuando me quedé sola de nuevo todos mis temores me asaltaron de nuevo hasta que, al cabo de un rato, vino el señor Sapo a avisarme de que la comida ya estaba lista. Mientras iba a la cocina me di cuenta de que llamar señor Sapo a Jaken a sus espaldas era cruel, pero en estos momentos era lo que más me reconfortaba.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me sorprendió no ver a Sesshomaru por ahí, ¿acaso no iba a comer con nosotros?

Me senté en mi sitio habitual y esperé a que Jaken me sirviera la comida, que consistía en espaguetis con setas y filetes. Las setas no me gustaban pero me los comí igualmente. Me sentía un poco triste ¿por qué no estaba conmigo? Me había acostumbrado a su presencia y cuando no estaba con él sentía que me faltaba algo.

Durante el resto del día no estuve sola ni un momento, Jaken siempre estaba conmigo, aunque según el no lo hacía por gusto si no porque no quería llevar la contraria a su "amito bonito". Por la noche él vino igual de sigilosamente que la vez anterior y estuvo sentado en la misma esquina hasta el amanecer.

Pasaron tres días sin muchos cambios en los que, poco a poco, fui recuperando la confianza. Ya me atrevía a estar y salir sola.

Inuyasha y los demás también vinieron a visitarme, Sesshomaru les había dicho que estaba enferma. El día que vinieron no le vi el pelo hasta que se marcharon, al parecer, según averigüé más tarde, no le caían muy bien ni Inuyasha ni sus amigos. Averigüé esta y otras cosas sobre él la noche del día que vinieron su hermano y compañía en la que, sorprendentemente, me atreví a romper su silencio.

- Sesshomaru, ¿a dónde vas cuando desapareces?- pareció pensarse bastante lo que me iba a responder.

- A la tumba de mi padre- ¿a la tumba de su padre? ¿Todo el día? Lo dudaba bastante, daba igual no le iba a presionar, pero… ¿no había sido su padre el que le había obligado a que me hospedase en su casa? decidí preguntar. - ¿Tú padre está muerto?

- Si.- aquella respuesta tan seca no me valía y decidí indagar en el tema.

- Pero…- no me dio tiempo a acabar de preguntar.

- ¡Rin!

- ¿Si?

- Duérmete.

- Si.

No me podía dormir, empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, quería seguir preguntándole cosas así que…

- Sesshomaru, ¿puedo preguntarte unas cosas?

- Si respondo, ¿te dormirás de una vez?

- Si.

- Está bien en tal caso pregunta.

Resulta que el hombre que le había obligado a que me tuviese de inquilina había sido su padrastro que, tras la muerte de su padre al salvar a Inuyasha de un atropello se encargaba de él, pues su madre se había encerrado en su casa de campo y rara vez mantenía contacto con el exterior. La razón de que odiara a Inuyasha y a todo lo que tenía que ver con su medio hermano, pues no eran hijos de la misma madre, era que él era el culpable de la muerte de su padre.

- Hoy estás muy hablador, ¿por qué?

- Rin

- ¿Si?

- Duérmete

- ¡Si!- y por fin pude dormir.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hice nada más despertarme fue, como ya era costumbre, acercarme a la esquina en la que él se quedaba todas las noches pare ver si estaba caliente. Para mi sorpresa estaba fría, lo cual quería decir que hacía bastante tiempo que se había ido.

Bajé a desayunar con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí, pero no estaba. Me tomé tranquilamente mi taza de café, me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su sabor.

Gracias al esfuerzo de todos me sentía capaz de salir a la calle. Llamé a Sango para ver si íbamos a algún lado.

- ¡Sango!

- ¡Rin! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Ya estoy mucho mejor, oye ¿vamos a ver lo que no nos enseñó Inuyasha de la ciudad?

- Lo siento mucho, no puedo. Vamos a salir a enseñarle la ciudad a Kagome, esta vez iremos más despacio, ¿quieres venir?

- No, gracias.

- Bueno pues te tengo que colgar, ¡adiós!

- Adiós.

No importaba que Sango no pudiese ir conmigo, iría a ver Osaka yo sola.

Después de despedirme de Jaken me fui caminando hacia la casa de Inuyasha y desde ahí me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Me apunté a un grupo turístico que visitaba el templo de Shitenno-ji, después visité varios museos. Cansado por el día y hambrienta, pues no había tenido tiempo de comer mucho, me dirigí a un restaurante para cenar, no sabía con exactitud a que hora se iba Jaken pero dudaba que aunque estuviese en casa a la hora a la que llegase se dudaría a hacerme la cena, a no ser que Sesshomaru le obligara.

Cuando acabé de cenar y pagué la cuenta me di cuenta me di cuenta de una cosa, gracias a mi nulo sentido de la orientación me había perdido y, teniendo en cuenta lo propensa que soy a meterme en líos y que estaba sola en un sitio que no conocía, no me convenía. Volví al restaurante y pregunté como podía llegar a la casa de Sesshomaru. Una vez obtuve la información me dirigí a casa mientras repetía en mi cabeza las instrucciones que me habían dado para no olvidarlas. Caminaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta de que iba a tropezar con alguien hasta que tropecé:

- Perdone.

- No te preocupes.- esa gabardina… juraría haberla visto antes. En ese momento un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda, aunque no había visto de cerca de mi acosador reconocía su silueta, no cabía duda, era él.

Despistada como era comencé a correr sin rombo fijo, yo soy de esas personas que tropiezan con la misma piedra dos veces. Acabé más perdida de lo que ya estaba y para colmo había ido a parar a uno de esos callejones sin salida que tanto abundan en Japón.

Para mi suerte aquello estaba más transitado que la última vez. El callejón era bastante profundo y oscuro. Había una puerta que debía ser la entrada trasera del restaurante de la esquina.

Había varias cajas de cartón por ahí así que me escondí tras una de ellas a esperar a que mi perseguidor pasase de largo para poder salir tranquilamente. Mi respiración estaba agitada, como temía que me pudiesen oír procuraba respirar lo menos posible. Incluso temía que el acelerado latir de mi corazón pudiese ser oído por alguien y delatar mi posición. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero mis piernas no respondían y eso habría sido bastante imprudente.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué mi acosador tardaba tanto en pasar por delante del callejón? No reía que le hubiese sacado tanta ventaja como para que pasados cinco minutos, no paraba de mirar mi reloj, aún no hubiese aparecido. Estaba pensando en esto cuando un calido aliento hizo que se erizasen los pelos de mi nuca.

- Te encontré.

_______________________________________________________________

Sirayuki-chan: Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Habrán notado que me encanta dejar suspense…


End file.
